Effect
by springyeol
Summary: EXO. baekyeol memberikan efek pada sulay, hunhan, dan kaisoo.(?) bad summary. just read instead ;3 thankiseu.


Title: effect

Author: springyeol

Main cast: EXO members

Other cast: kamu /?

Rating: mesuM(?)

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read.

ngahahahaha ayem kambek dengan epep nista dengan judul ternista baru(?) ;;)

jujur sejujur jujurnya, saya belum berani nulis nc ._. tapi sehabis bangun tidur tadi pagi, ngga tau kenapa ide-ide mesum(?) langsung terhembus(?) :"

oke capcus cyin(?)

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Eunghh.."

Sinar matahari di pagi hari yang semerbak(?) memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar mewah, indah, megah, nan menawan(?) milik pasangan happy virus ChanBaek/BaekYeol *mau yang mana serah lo-lo semua(?)* yang membuat sang pemilik mata indah, sipit, sayu, nan menggoda milik Byun Baekhyun harus bangun dari tidur cantiknya(?).

"Eungh.. sudah pagi? Kenapa cepat sekali hngg.." gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Mana si tiang listrik itu?" Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, bermaksud mencari si tiang listrik tersebut.

"Aishh.. awas saja si tiang itu! Sudah berani merebut keperawananku(?), sekarang malah menghilang begitu saja! Bukannya harusnya dia jadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat aku bangun? Eh.. aishhh apa yang kau katakan! Err..kau bahlul(?) Baekhyun!" omel Baekhyun sambil tersipu-sipu layaknya ikan sapu-sapu.

BRAK! Sekonyong-konyong(?) pintu kamar ChanBaek nan indah didobrak paksa(?) oleh seseorang.

"Baekkieeee~~ sudah bangun rupanyaa~" suara genderuwo(?) nan chetar membahana menggelegar mengagetkan si imut Baekhyun.

"Ish! Sudah meninggalkanku sekarang mengagetkanku! Apa maumu sih, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum 5 jarinya kepada si imut Baekhyun yang sedang marah-marah.

"Mian Baekkie sayang, aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Baru beberapa menit sebelum kau bangun aku sudah bangun."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menungguku bangun? Ishh.." gerutu Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang gemas kemudian mengecup pout si imut dan membawanya dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tadi berinisiatif untuk membuatkanmu sarapan, berniat memberikanmu kejutan. Namun sampai detik ini belum berhasil juga."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si tampan Chanyeol. "Belum berhasil bagaimana maksudnya?"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir plum Baekhyun, "Dapur sedang dikuasai oleh KaiSoo untuk bermain."

"Eh? Bermain? Sepagi ini mereka bermain apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Seperti kita semalam, baby~"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu saat mendengar jawaban dari si tampan Chanyeol.

"Aigo.. dasar mesuuuum..! Kau tahu? Badanku ngilu sekarang!" omel Baekhyun.

"Semakin ngilu berarti kau semakin menikmati permainanku sayang." *teori dari manaaa wuoooy(?)*

Baekhyun yang sudah memerah bak naga rebus(?) mencubiti pinggang Chanyeol, "Aigooo... pervert!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Bukankah semalam kau juga pervert Baekkie~? Kau memintaku untuk jangan berhenti dan memuaskanmu kkk~"

BLUSH. Kembali wajah imut Baekhyun biru-biru(?) eh merah-merah.

"He..hentikan! A..aku terangsang tahu! Huh menyebalkan!" ujar Baekhyun yang sudah merah padam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baekkieku lucu sekali kkk~" Chanyeol menoel-noel(?) pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

"WOY HEPI PIRUS BURUAN KELUAAAAR!"

ChanBaek terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakkan cempreng(?) tersebut. Baekhyun bahkan hampir menangis(?).

"Ye..yeollie.. suara siapa itu..? Aku takut hiks.." Baekhyun memendamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cengo melihat perubahan sifat Baekkie-nya itu. Namun di lubuk hatinya ia tetap senang(?).

Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. "Ssh, uljima baby.. "

BRAK! Kembali pintu kamar ChanBaek didobrak paksa oleh si empunya suara cempreng tersebut.

"YAAA! AKU MENYURUH KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR BUKAN BER-LOVEY-DOVEY SEPERTI ITUUU!" gema suara cempreng yang ternyata adalah milik si boneka berjalan Luhan.

"Eh? Luhan hyung? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih setia mendekap Baekkie-nya.

Luhan mendengus, "Masalah buat lo." *ini kenapa jadi alay otl*

"Masalah lah. Lihat, gara-gara teriakkan cemprengmu itu Baekkie-ku jadi ketakutan!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Luhan yang memang mempunyai sifat yang penyayang langsung meredamkan emosinya.

"Hh..mianhae atas suaraku tadi Baekkie.." Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangan ke depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut.

"Sudah, kalian cepat keluar. Mau sarapan tidak?" ujar Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh ChanBaek.

.

"Anu, kenapa Luhan hyung bisa ada di sini?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya kembali.

"Bukan hanya Luhan ge, aku juga ada di sini." Lay yang keluar dari dapur menyahuti kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Eh? Lay hyung? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian berdua ada di sini dalam rangka apa? Seingatku kita tidak punya jadwal bersama sekarang. Lalu kenapa hanya berdua? Mana TaoRis dan ChenMin?" Chanyeol membombardir LayHan dengan bom molotov(?).

"Pelan-pelan tiang listrik! Satu-satu kalau mau bertanya!" Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Daritadi kau marah-marah terus sih, hyung. Dapet ya?"

Luhan langsung menggetok kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok nasi.

"Ya! Gara-gara kegiatanmu semalam dengan Baekhyun, aku dan Lay harus melayani si leader-maknae pervert itu!" Luhan yang geram kemudian menjambak-jambak(?) rambut boneka panda(?).

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengusap-usap kepala Chanyeol.

"Ng.. apa hubungannya itu dengan kegiatan kami semalam?" giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kamar kalian kedap suara tidak?"

ChanBaek menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu."

"Kalau ternyata kegiatan kalian itu terdengar bagaimana? Tidak masalah bila terdengar oleh Kai, namun kalau yang mendengarnya adalah Suho dan Sehun bagaimana?" lanjut Lay perlahan. *tipikal eomma banget :3(?)*

ChanBaek melototkan matanya.

"Kalau Kai yang mendengar kan sudah ada Kyungsoo yang akan siap melayaninya(?), nah bagaimana dengan Suho dan Sehun? Tadi malam mereka merengek kepada kami lewat telepon menyuruh kami berdua cepat datang ke sini." jelas Lay.

'Merengek? Leader kita merengek?' pikir ChanBaek.

"Aku pun terkejut karena Suho ikut merengek seperti Sehun kkk.." ujar Lay terkikik.

"Nah sekarang sudah tahu kan alasannya?" ujar Luhan.

ChanBaek hanya mengangguk bersalah. "Maafkan kami hyungs.. aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Tadi malam Baekkie begitu menggoda, jadinya-"

"Isshh! Kau yang menggodaku duluan, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yang tidak terima menyentil jidat tampan(?) Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa.. sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang berat.." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Ge..apa mereka akan meminta seperti BaekYeol semalam..?" Lay bertanya takut-takut.

"Sepertinya begitu Lay-ie.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Anu.. apa semalam kami begitu menggairahkan(?)?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas Sehun benar-benar merengek memintaku ke sini secepatnya. Dia bahkan mengancam akan melakukannya kasar(?) bila aku tidak menuruti kata-katanya." jawab Luhan.

"Yah..Suho sih memintaku ke sini dengan lembut seperti biasa.. Namun tetap terdengar desahan-desahan seduktif dari bibirnya.." Lay menambahkan.

"Dan langsung saja kami berdua minta izin pada si naga itu untuk ke sini secepatnya. Kami sampai pun baru tadi subuh.. Dan untung saja dua orang pervert itu masih ngebo." lanjut Luhan.

"Nah. Bagaimana sebenarnya yang terjadi semalam?" Luhan menatap ChanBaek kepo(?).

Baekhyun langsung merona. Chanyeol berkedip sebentar ke arah Baekhyun seakan mengatakan 'boleh aku ceritakan?'.

Baekhyun kembali merona seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku anggap itu iya." ujar Chanyeol nyengir(?).

"Kuharap kalian tidak horny ya hyungs." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

Pipi LayHan mengeluarkan semburat merah mendengarnya. "Sudah, cepat."

.

-flashback-

.

"Baekhyun oppa! Lihat sini!"

"Baekhyun oppa! Kau sungguh imut!"

"Baekhyunniee! Menikahlah denganku!(?)"

Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum malu mendengar teriakan para fans. Chanyeol berdesis mendengar teriakan-teriakan tersebut.

"Tak tahukah mereka bahwa si imut ini hanya milikku." Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun posesif dan langsung disambut teriakan menggelegar para fans tersebut termasuk author di dalamnya(?).

"Yeollie, banyak orang ishh.. lepas.." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol.

"Wae? Lihat, mereka menyukainya." Chanyeol kembali mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merona dibuatnya.

"KYAAA BAEKYEOL LIVE ACTION!(?)* teriakan koor para fans termasuk author di dalamnya menggelegar ke seluruh wilayah tanah air(?).

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum aneh. Ah, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam mobil van EXO-K.

"Tadi itu gila! Kau lihat, banyak sekali fans yang datang!" ujar Kai bersemangat sambil dadah-dadah(?) dari dalam mobil kepada fans yang masih setia berada di luar mobil.

Kegiatan Kai pun diikuti oleh Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Sehun minus BaekYeol yang sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Baekhyun duduk tepat di pojok dan memalingkan wajahnya dari si tampan Chanyeol karena semenjak tadi Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Chanyeol yang gemas menarik dagu Baekhyun. "Hei manis, kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu?"

Baekhyun merona mendengarnya. "Gombal."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Aku gombal karenamu baby."

Baekhyun kembali merona hebat.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan(?), meraba-raba paha Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh celana.

"Engghh..yeol..hentikan mhh.."

Chanyeol mengelus nakal junior Baekhyun yang imut seperti orangnya(?).

"Ahh! Hentikan nghh.. ja..jangan di sinihhh.." Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas.

"Kkk.. baiklah kita lanjutkan nanti baby~" ujar Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Mhh.." Baekhyun kegelian dan menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman.

.

"Spadaaa~~ spatuuu~ kami pulaaang~" Kai mendobrak(?) pintu dorm sambil mengucapkan salam yang tentunya tidak ada yang membalas salamnya=_=

"Capek thekali.." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atath thofa eh atas sofa.

"SeKai cepatlah mandi. Setelah itu pergi makan dan tidur. Kalian pasti kecapekan kan.." ujar Kyungsoo sangat keibuan(?).

"Mandi bersama hyung hehehehe." Kai nyengir aneh(?) sambil menoel-noel Kyungsoo.

"Sana mandi sama Sehun. Aku harus masak. Nanti kalau ngga ada makanan kalian juga kan yang akan nangis guling-gulingan." ujar Kyungsoo sambil memakai celemeknya bersiap untuk memasak.

Kai manyun mendengar jawaban kekasih hatinya /ezee/.

"Ayolah hyung~ sekedar membukakan bajuku saja."

CLING. Kyungsoo memamerkan pisau dapurnya(?). O.O

"Cepat mandi atau kusunat 'itu'-mu." ancam Kyungsoo sadis.

Kai menatap horor ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberi hormat(?) kemudian langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. 'Kalau disunat ngga bisa anuan gimana? HUOOO~' pikir Kai horor.

Sehun menatap horor KaiSoo live action(?). 'Untung uke-ku tidak thuka main-main pithau theperti Kyungthoo hyung' pikirnya.

Suho hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan si item manis Kai. "Ngomong-ngomong mana BaekYeol?"

"Tadi aku lihat Chanyeol hyung langthung menggeret Baekhyun hyung ke dalam kamar."

JENGJENG. Oh nuoooo jangaaan(?).

"Mungkin mereka kecapekan dan langsung tidur hyung. Biarkan saja, akan kuhangatkan kembali makan malam untuk mereka." sahut Kyungsoo.

.

[2 orang tersangka(?)'s room]

.

"C..chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun takut-takut saat Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya ke atas ranjang mewah(?) mereka.

"Hmm..?" Chanyeol mendekati dan langsung menjelajahi leher putih Baekhyun.

"Mhh..ngghh..ahh.." racau Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menciumi, menjilat, bahkan mengigit-gigit lehernya.

"Yeollie..eunngghh.." Chanyeol meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan ke seluruh leher Baekhyun.

"Kkk.. kau terlihat begitu menggoda baby~" bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Mhh..ahh.." Baekhyun yang kegelian menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol langsung menyerang bibir plum Baekhyun dan melumat ganas bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut.

"Hmmpphh..sshh..ahh.." desah-desahan terus keluar bersamaan dengan saliva yang mengucur dari kedua bibir mereka.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya dan terus melumat tanpa ampun bibir Baekhyun.

"Nghh..hmmpphh..mhh.." Baekhyun refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengigit pelan bibir Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Nghh..asshh.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam goa indah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul pelan dada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka demi mendapatkan pasokan udara.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui kekasihnya butuh udara, langsung melepaskan tautan mereka yang meninggalkan benang-benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"Hahh..hahh.." Baekhyun bernafas tidak teratur sambil terus merona hebat.

"Kau begitu menggodaku baby~"

"A..aku tidak menggodamu! Kau saja yang tergo-hmmpph.." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya.

"Hmmphh..mhh..ahh! Yeollieehh...ssshh..ahhh.." desahan Baekhyun semakin kuat saat Chanyeol meremas juniornya yang masih terbungkus kain.

Chanyeol melucuti pakaian atas Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar. Kemudian ia ber-smirk ria saat melihat kedua tonjolan yang mengeras.

"Asshhh..ngghh..aahhh.." Baekhyun menggeliat-geliat saat Chanyeol mengulum, menghisap, serta menjilat-jilat nipplenya.

"Kau sungguh membuatku tidak tahan Baekkie baby~" Chanyeol melucuti celana Baekhyun perlahan.

"Nghh..curanghh..kau juga lepas semuanyahh Yeollieehh.." Baekhyun meremas-remas pakaian Chanyeol.

Terlintas ide mesum di pikiran Chanyeol. "Bantu lepaskan sayang.." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Baekhyun yang mulai kesetanan(?) gara-gara sentuhan Chanyeol melepas baju dan celana Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkaget saat melihat junior Chanyeol yang hmm sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya yang imut.

"Pu..punyamu besar Yeollie..." Baekhyun menunduk malu.

Chanyeol kembali ber-smirk ria. "Mau mengulumnya?"

BLUSH. Kembali Baekhyun bersemu merah. Selama mereka jadian kali inilah yang pertama Chanyeol menunjukkan punyanya(?) kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalau belum mau, biar aku duluan."

"Eungghh..aahhh..mhhh.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjilat ujung juniornya.

HAP! Chanyeol langsung memasukkan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nghh..aahhh..yeollieehh.." Chanyeol mengulum-ngulum(?) junior Baekhyun layaknya mengulum permen.

"Eungghhh..sshhh..ahhh..akuhh..mauh keluaarr.." racau Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali mengemut-emut junior imutnya.

crot(?). Cairan Baekhyun tumpah ke dalam mulut Chanyeol dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menelannya.

"Awalnya memang akan terasa sakit baby..namun aku yakin kau akan menyukainya.." Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole sempit Baekhyun.

"Ahh..mhh.."

Chanyeol kembali memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Yeollieehh...mhh..akuhh mauh punyamuhh...masukkaan.."

Chanyeol sangat terangsang mendengar racauan Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk memasukinya.

jleb(?). Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole sempit nan imut Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"AAHHH! SAKIT! Hiks.." Baekhyun yang kesakitan mulai menangis.

"Mi..mianhae baby..sakit ya..?" Chanyeol yang panik mencabut juniornya dari dalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Hiks..sakit..tapi jangan dicabut..mhh.." Baekhyun menyentuh junior Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dalam holenya.

"Ma..masukkan Yeollieh..cepat..puaskan aku..ngghh.." goda Baekhyun dan tentu saja si tampan kita Chanyeol langsung berkobar-kobar(?).

"Tahan ya baby.." Chanyeol kembali memasukkan juniornya.

"Ahhh~ mhhh..lebih cepaat Yeollieh.."

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Menggenjot lebih cepat.

"Arsshhh...ngghh...di sanaahhhh..." Baekhyun meremas sprei kuat-kuat dan ikut menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali mempercepat gerakan juniornya.

"Ahhh.. fasterhhh..Yeolliehhh..ahh uhh..ngghh.."

"Aahh..akuhh mau keluar nghhh.." Baekhyun mengencangkan remasannya terhadap sprei.

"Keluarkan bersama baby.."

crot(?). cairan mereka tumpah-tumpah(?) meleber ke mana-mana.

"Eungghh..aku lelah.." Baekhyun ambruk dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Sekali lagi baby.." ujar Chanyeol dengan juniornya yang masih menancap(?).

"Shirreo! Tidak ma-hmmphhh.." lagi-lagi ucapan Baekhyun terhenti dengan bibir Chanyeol yang sudah melumat bibirnya.

"Ahh..uhh..nghhh..mhhh.."

selanjutnya biarkan mereka bertarung kembali(?).

.

"BaekYeol gilaaaaa! GRRAAAHHH!"(?) Suho merutuki perbuatan BaekYeol yang ternyata terdengar jelas sampai ke luar kamar.

"Wah. Pantas saja tadi Chanyeol hyung langsung menarik Baekhyun hyung ke kamar.." ujar Kai santai.

Kai langsung melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mematung.

"A..apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Mm..aku mau hyung.." Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang berniat kabur.

"M..mau apa hyaa!" Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal ke kamar mereka.

"Hyaaa! Suho hyung! Sehunnie! help meeeh(?)" Suho dan Sehun menatap KaiSoo horor serta nafsu(?).

"Mhhh..Kai ngghhh.." desahan-desahan mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar KaiSoo.

"Siaaaal! Sekarang ada dua pasangan yang pamer!(?)" Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun yang mematung di depan kamar BaekYeol akhirnya bergerak menuju kamar Suho-Sehun.

'Tumben anak ini tidak terangsang(?).' gumam Suho dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Luhannie hyuuuuung.. cepatlah ke thini hikthh.. thehunnie membutuhkanmuuuu..." suara Sehun yang thedang eh sedang merengek kepada Luhan hyung-nya lewat telepon membuat Suho sweatdrop.

"Hikth! cepat ke thini hyung! Kalau tidak aku akan bermain kathar!" rengek Sehun kembali menjadi-jadi.

'Hh..kukira dia sudah tobat=_=' gumam Suho kembali.

Tidak mau kalah, Suho menelepon sang pujaan hati nan jauh di sana.

"Yixing-ahh..kumohon datanglah sekarang yaa.. aa membutuhkanmu(?)" pinta Suho lembut kepada neng Yixing(?).

-end of flashback-

.

"GYAAAA pantas saja Sehun seperti ituuu!" Luhan panik(?) dan langsung menggetok-getok kepala Chanyeol kembali.

"Kau! Tak bisakah menahannya saat Sehunnie sudah tidur?! Dan oh Tuhan! Aku akan meminta manajer untuk membuat kamar kalian kedap suara!" omel Luhan.

Chanyeol meringis dan mencoba membela diri.

"Ampun hyung! Mianhae! Tak akan kuulangi lagi!"

Baekhyun yang melihatnya tidak rela kekasihnya dipukuli(?) seperti itu.

"Luhan hyung maafkan kami.. namun bukankah dengan begini hyung bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehunnie?"

DEG. Pernyataan Baekhyun tersebut memojokkan Luhan. BINGO. Tepat sekali hipotesisnya. Luhan memang sedang merindukan Sehun-nya. Sehingga permintaan aneh sang kekasih untuk segera datang pun langsung dikabulkannya.

"Haha. Kau benar, Baekkie. Luhan ge yang memelas pada duizzhang agar diberi izin ke sini." Lay membuka kartu Luhan.

"Hyaaa! Tidaaaaaak!(?)" Luhan berlari-lari kesetanan(?).

CKLEK. o-oh. Pintu kamar Suho-Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dewa(?).

Chanyeol ber-smirk ria dan segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari sana dan kembali ke dalam kamar mereka, "Semoga berhasil. Dan selamat bersenang-senang hyungs. kekeke."

Baekhyun menatap polos tkp(?) dan hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Yi..yixing? Luhan ge? Sejak kapan kalian datang?" tanya Suho masih dengan muka mengantuk.

"Se..sejam yang lalu.." jawab sang teteh Yixing malu-malu menatap aa-nya.

"Kalian..benar-benar datang!" sumringah Suho terkembang di bibirnya.

Lay hanya mengangguk malu. Luhan yang melihatnya manyun.

"Ngga usah malu-malu gitu, Xing." ujar Luhan yang membuat semburat merah di pipi Lay.

"Luhannie hyuuuung~" igauan Sehun terdengar sampai keluar kamar dan tentu saja terdengar sampai ke telinga si boneka Luhan.

Suho tersenyum. "Kau lebih baik masuk, ge. Dia membutuhkanmu. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat dia mungkin akan bermain kasar."

LayHan blushing ria.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi pervert begini, Suho? Pasti maknae nakal itu kan yang mengajarimu? Aishhh.." Luhan berkacak pinggang sambil meninggalkan SuLay ke dalam kamar SuHun(?).

"Sehunnie! Ireona~!"

"Luhan hyung..?"

"I..iya..ja..jangan menatapku seperti itu! hyaaa..!"

"aku merindukanmu hyung.."

"Sehunnie..! Hmmphh...ngghh.."

Suara-suara HunHan dari dalam kamar menaikkan nafsu(?) SuLay yang mendengarnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan suara-suara gaib seperti ini:

"Kai..ngghh! di situhh..."

"Ahhh..Yeollieehh..masih belum puaass sshhh.."

"Ssshh..aahhh..Sehunnieehhh.."

Kemudian Suho menatap tajam Lay dan langsung mendorongnya ke atas sofa.

Kalian pasti tahu what happen next.

DAN.

.

.

.

.

END XD

huahahaha apa ini /slapped/

asdfgghjklajsjajjsshjhleijcoheou maaak(?)

maaf kalau nc-nya kurang hot dan agak aneh ./. masih bertahap ya(?)

3 kali edit.. masih banyak typos wkwk XD

kkkkk~~ tengkyuuuh yeorobuuun salangek :* XDD


End file.
